Alien vs Slayer
by River Sahia-Tari
Summary: BtVSxAVP After a long season of the dreaded 'Writer's Block', I finally got the 4th chapter up! Sorry it took so long!
1. Adopted by an Invisible Alien Commando

disclaimer: dont own Buffy, dont own AVP.....or anything, other than this story and my guitar.....that's sad.....

A/N: I came up with this idea after I watched AVP....kick-ass movie, might I add.....and I was yappin all my ideas to my sister...poor her....she just nodded her head and looked at me like I was crazy. I'm not crazy.....I'm INSANE!!! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! cough Anyway....for once, I have no pairings for this story....yet. Maybe later on, and I'll let you guys choose the pairings....whatever they may be. Well....enough of my yappin.....I should just get on with the story.

**Alien vs Slayer**

by Ashelin Rayne

Chapter One

Ancient Pyramids, Giant White Spider-crabs, and Invisible Alien Commandos! Oh My!

_It was her seventh birthday and Buffy was spending it with her father. Her parents had split on account of her father's job, it left him absolutely no time to spend with her and her mother. He was an archeaologist and he was always traveling around the world; the most time he had spent at home since Buffy was born was barely even three weeks. So, having her father with her on her birthday was the highlight of her life._

_Hank Summers had taken his daughter on one of his digs in Africa, somewhere in the Sahara Desert. There was an ancient pyramid that had been uncovered during a recent, gigantic sandstorm; it was one of the first pyramids built by the first civilization on Earth and Hank was leading the first expedition into it. _

_Buffy squeezed her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Gordo, given to her by her mother and father, closer to her as she held her father's hand. She looked up at the pyramid, it was huge, bigger than most of the skyscrapers she had seen when she lived in L.A._

_"The structure of the pyramid is a blend of three different races of people: Egyptian, Mayan, and Cambodian," Buffy heard her father say to the rest of the group. She tuned the rest of what he was saying out as she studied the statues and carvings around her._

_The statues must have been at least ten feet tall, they all had masks and wicked-awesome staffs that were two feet taller than them. Buffy heard her father saying the statues must have been the Gods they worshiped. The carvings on the walls were of the Gods and the people worshiping them. But there were some that depicted alien-like monsters with long skulls and second mouths coming out of their original mouths. The alien monsters were battling the Gods, who all had a type of gun sitting on their shoulders. Buffy decided that she didnt like these alien monsters._

_The group was led into a round room with seven alter-bedsin a circle with the skeletons of sacrifices laying there, above their heads were holes leading somewhere. Buffy squeezed Mr. Gordo closer to her._

_"This must be the Sacrificial Chamber," Bill, Hank's assistant and training archeaologist, said. Buffy walked into the middle of the room were there was a grate covering a hole, she tried to look down into it but only saw pitch black. There was another door leading out of the chamber. Hank ordered several people to stay in the Sacrificial Chamber while he led the reamaing people throught the door._

_They entered a room with, what looked like, an alter at the top of a few stairs, the group moved forward towards it. Buffy stopped when she saw a light on the floor; she looked up and saw the same grate on the floor of the Sacrificial Chamber. The room they were in was directly under the Chamber._

_"This looks like a Mayan calendar," Hank said as he looked at the symbols on the alter. "It also seem to be some sort of combination lock."_

_He examined it more closely. "The date set is July 24, 1887, 100 years ago." Hank began to move one of the pieces, he turned it until it clicked. Suddenly, a compartment on the alter-calendar slid open. They all jumped back. It seemed to be something like a drawer that had slid open, inside was a fog of dry ice. Hank peered inside slowly, as did Bill and a very large, mean and annoying man (to Buffy, at least) named Craig._

_Inside were three objects that, to Buffy, looked very close to advanced guns, like the carvings on the wall._

_"Let's pack these up and get them secured," Craig said as he picked up two of the guns and handed them to two people in the group. As he reached for the last one, Hank gasped, as if remembering something._

_"Wait! Don't take them!" But Craig ignored him and lifted the last one. There was a louder click followed by, what suspiciously sounded like, gears turning._

_- Sacrificial Chamber -_

_The sound of gears turning reached the ears of the group in the Sacrificial Chamber._

_"What do you reckon that was, Woods?" A man asked a woman standing next him._

_"I don't know," she looked around the chamber, "but I'm suddenly getting a bad feeling about this place." Just as she finished her sentence, there was a movement in the holes at the head of the alter-beds. Green, slimey, egg-shaped objects rose from them. "What the hell?" The tops of the eggs._

_- Main Group -_

_The sound of gunshots and screams were heard from above them. Buffy looked up at the grate and saw something scuttle over it. It was pale in color and it rememinded her of giant spider-crabs with tails._

_"Woods!" Craig yelled into his radio, "Woods! What the hell is going on up there!? Woods!?!"_

_"Woods, get out of the pyramid as soon as you can," Hank said into his own radio, "we'll meet up at the entrance." He switched his radio off and turned the the group. "Alright, something must have been triggered when we took the objects-" Hank sent a glare over to Craig. "-probably a booby trap, Egyptians were know for setting traps in their pyramids. So, we have to get out of here, now. Let's move." Craig handed the gun from the alter to Hank as he was picking up Buffy._

_They made their way out of the room and towards the entrance as quickly as they could, but since the pyramid was so big, it was taking a long while. As they were making their way through one of the many halls just before the entrance, something grabbed one of the men. Everyone looked around but all they could see were the giant statues. Buffy saw a movement at the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a place on the wall where the image was rounded, like looking through a glass cup. It moved. They were suddenly under attack. Hank moved to a safe place and set Buffy down, he placed the gun in her backpack._

_"Buffy, honey," he kissed her forehead, "I want you to run as fast as you can to the entrance, I'll get to you as soon as I can. Can you do that for me?" Buffy nodded her head. "Go!" She turned and ran up the flight of stairs leading to the next hall and to the entrance. As Hank watched his daughter dissapear over the steps, he heard a hiss coming from behind him. He slowly turned to face a set of deadly jaws, dripping with gooey saliva._

_- Buffy -_

_Buffy was nearly at the exit, she was trying to haul her little body up the last flight of steps. As she neared the top, she heard a strange hissing noise. She stared at the top of the steps and watched as a long, slimey, brown head rise up. It was one of the alien monster carved into the wall. The rest of its body emerged as it began to climb to the top of the steps. There was a swinging tail behind it with a sharp, scorpion-stinger-like end. Buffy slowly backed away as it began to advance towards her. She abruptly stopped when she bumped into something, Buffy looked behind her. There was a very tall person clad in some sort of armor standing behind her, he had a metal mask, dreadlocks, and a wicked-awesome staff in his hand. He tilted his head down and looked at her. Buffy recognized him as one of the Gods. She smiled up at him, despite their situation._

_The alien monster leapt at them, the God tackled it before it could get to Buffy and she quickly scrambled to the wall furthest from the two so she wasn't in the way. She watched as the alien monster knocked the staff from the God's hand. It slid to Buffy's feet. The two seperated but the alien monster leapt at the God again. He shot a net at it and pinned it to the wall opposite of Buffy. The alien monster whipped its tail out, striking the God in the chest and sending him flying into the wall, right next to Buffy. He hit it hard and slumped to the ground, motionless. Buffy watched as the net began to melt as it dug further into it's skin and it was nearly free. She shook the God laying on the floor, trying to awaken him but it was too late. The net fell around the alien and it prepared to leap at them. Without thinking, Buffy grabbed the staff and, using the wall behind her as a support, raised it up. The alien monster had jumped towards them and impaled itself on the staff, it snapped at Buffy but she was too small for it to reach._

_After it had finally died, Buffy let it fall to the side. She turned to the fallen God, finding him sitting up and looking down at her. Buffy remembered the carving on the wall of the God with the gun on his shoulder. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the gun her father gave to her and offered it to him like a child offering someone flowers, innocently. He slowly took the gun and placed it on his shoulder. The God then took a claw haging on his belt, it was from another alien monster. He took of his mask, revealing an alien-like face with a set of mandibles that opened up, and pointed to a mark on his forehead that resembled a 'T.' The God made a motion of marking the T on his forehead with the claw and then pointed to Buffy's forehead. She waited for him to do whatever he was going to do. He raised the claw and slowly marked her with the T. Buffy didn't flinch as the acid ate away at the flesh it touched. The God placed his mask back on and turned to the dead alien monster, he quickly skinned it, being careful of the acid-blood, and made make-shift armor for Buffy's upper body. Now, she had shoulder armor, a chest-plate, an arm guard made from the alien monster's head, and a staff with the tail strapped down to the end._

_The God looked down at Buffy and sort of chuckled. There she stood, in all her seven year old glory, with oversized alien armor, a staff that would have been twice her size if he hadn't shortened it, and a battle-ready smile so big, a whole horde of aliens couldn't swipe it off. Oh yes, Buffy was a born fighter._

_Two other Gods de-cloaked next to her Ada, as Buffy named him. The two Gods looked down at the tiny girl, then at Ada; they seemed to be talking to eachother. As they talked, Buffy watched them. She called the taller of the other two Mike, and the other Ike, Buffy giggled at the choice of names. Mike and Ike turned and looked at her, they saw the mark on her forehead and seemed to take more interest in her._

_Suddenly, a loud shriek-roar sounded through the whole pyramid. Ada, Mike, and Ike looked around in full alert, they looked at eachother and nodded. They turned to head towards the entrance. As Buffy began to follow them, the ground began to shake. The shaking came in a rhythm, like giant footsteps. Then, a pack of alien monsters began to fill the hall behind her. Buffy looked up at them, then ran to Ada and stood close to him. There was a loud crash as part of the ceiling at the entrance of the hall collapsed. When the dust settled, the figure of the queen-alien monster stood before them. She was huge. It would've taken three of Ada to reach the top of her head. Her skull-crown was much like that of a triceratops._

_The alien monsters began to advance and Mike, Ada, and Ike began to fire the guns on their shoulders. Their weapons emmited a sort of blue, water-light ball that killed the alien monsters instantly. One by one, they fell, splatering acid blood on the floor. As the three Gods were busy, the queen took the opporitunity to attack. She charged towards them as they shot down her offspring. The queen almost smiled, as if sensing her victory close at hand from the beings that imprisoned her in a chamber, far below the pyramid. As she closed in on them, a staff pierced her throat, she shrieked and looked down at the tiny thing that had thrown the weapon. She lunged towards Buffy but three shots from the Gods' guns made short work of her. The queen fell, dead._

_After finishing off the rest of the alien monsters and destroying the eggs, they prepared to leave. Just outside of the pyramid was a large ship, as a large door opened, several other Gods de-cloaked near them. The biggest god there was a little more than twice Buffy's size. He had a long cape and regal looking armor, he seemed to be the leader. His fierce gaze landed on the small girl and Buffy tried not to squirm under the piercing stare. The leader, Mike, Ada, and Ike began talking to eachother and by the way they kept looking down at her, Buffy knew that she was the topic of their conversation._

_The four Gods seemed to agree on some decision. As the Gods began to board the ship, Ada stood facing Buffy, waiting. He motioned for her to follow him. Buffy looked back at the pyramid and knew she would never see her father again. She walked to Ada and held onto his large hand as he led her into the ship._

A/N: Weeeeee! I finished the first chapter! Finally. Now, for the next chapter....should I just give a brief summary of when she gets her slayer powers, or should I dedicate a whole chapter to it? Review and tell me which one I should do. Please and thank you! =) Smile!!!


	2. From Ugly Duckling to Fighting Machine

**disclaimer:** don't own anything other than the story.....yadda yadda yadda.....you cant sue me cuz i'm not claiming anything that isnt mine...blah blah blah.....

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Oooh I feel so special! Though I am sorry about how I wrote the first chapter, I re-read it and holy cow...it was bad. But not too bad, I didn't like how it was written like a movie script. When I have time, I'll rewrite it. Right now I'm going to focus more on the Alien Hunt rather than Buffy's vampire slaying. I'll either **A:** tie that into the plot later on, or **B:** have them hunt the demons of Sunnydale in a sequel to this story. I'll get it in there somewhere.....

**Mountain King:** Thanks, I didn't know there were any other Buffy/Predator crossovers because I've only checked in the Buffy crossover section. Before, the most review I've ever gotten was 7. But with this story, I was totally suprised. But thanks for the review.

**jammincat9:** Well, here's your whole chapter, well...it's actually split into three sections, but yeah. Enjoy!

**AVP Fan:** Thanks! I'm actually going to draw Buffy with her oversized armor, I'll post the link as soon as I get it up in my gallery.

**Crystal Cheyenne:** Thank you very much, I'll do my best to keep writing good.

**memet:** Yeah, I'm gonna try and make it more story-like. I've been writing an outline to this story (where I just write the basic information down) and I guess I've been stuck in 'outline' mode. I'm trying to shake it off. = )

**lady sakura:** Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

**Iceflame55:** I'm very pleased to hear that you like it. But might I ask (because I'm so dumb) what would be a significant change? Seriously, I am very dense. But hey, everyone has their blonde moments (no offense to any blondes out there).

**oomOOnstar:** Thank you much. And thanks for reviewing. = )

**Bina:** Yes, AVP is a _great_ movie. The second section of this chapter is when she gets her Slayer powers, I hope you like it.

**Shadow Master:** Yeah, when I re-read the first chapter, I was disappointed. But like I said, I'll try to rewrite it when I have time. I'll look into that story by Darwin, and hopefully he getting the Predator concepts from books out there, because when it comes to the culture of Predators....I'm at a serious loss. Any help would be **_very_** much appreciated.

**captuniv:** Yay! I'm on a favorite stories list! = ) Is that what they're called? Yautja? I sure heck don't know. As for her name....I guess the Predators see Buffy as a lowly human and don't give her a Predator name.....yet. So, her prize at the end will be the choosing of a name for her. And speaking of Predator names for Buffy....any ideas? I don't know any names from their kind.

**Punked Out Btch:** Thank you, you're too kind. = )

**packrat:** I think I rushed it through the whole thing, except maybe at the beginning, heh heh....

**Alien Pitt:** You have very interesting and cool ideas. But like I said, I'm focusing more on the alien hunt. No worries though, cuz I'll somehow tie in the vampire slaying. And as for spotting a vampire-Predator....I, for one, think that it would be kind of hard to tell, because the already have the yellow eyes, fangs, and sort of crinkly foreheads. Who could tell the difference? lol.

**evil manda:** Thank you very much for your review.

**Andrea:** I'm very glad my story caught your attention, my other stories under my other account didn't really do that. = )

**HecatonchiresLM:** Yeah, it was meant to be in italics, cuz it was sort of the prologue/1st chapter, all past events. That and I felt like writing in italics...lol

**dan andrews: **Thanks, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Godessa39:** Thank, and yes, the Buffy/Ada thing would be really creepy, because Ada is like her adoptive father, pedophile much? lol. I'll figure out the pairings later, and I'll keep the Buffy/Angel pairing in mind.

Thank you to all who have reviewed. I very much appreciate it. You guys, and girls, inspire me to write more (-cough-morebetter-cough-) and I hope you enjoy the story.

**Alien vs Slayer**

by Ashelin Rayne

Chapter Two

From Ugly Duckling to Fighting Machine

Everything was so strange to Buffy. The rooms were strange. The objects in the room were stange. Heck, even the _walls_ in the room were strange. She was sitting in very large room, a sort of living area. There wasn't very much furniture, at least ones she could identify. Buffy was sitting on some sort of cushion in front of a low, metal table. A few feet to her right was a door that led out to the corridor, to her left was a large window that covered almost all of the wall. The view was breathtaking. The ship was currently orbiting the Earth and the planet seemed to swell, taking up most of the window. Buffy turned away from the window to examine more of the room. She was facing a door leading to some unknown room. There was a set of double doors behind her, maybe leading to the sleeping area. To the left of the double doors was some sort of trophy mantle with skulls of various types of beasts on it. To the right was a weapons case, Buffy was immediately drawn to it. But before she could get up and examine it, the door leading to the corridor slid open.

Ada stepped in carrying a bundle of clothes in one arm and what looked like a sleeping bag in the other. Buffy looked up at him. Now even **_Ada_** looked strange, or at least different from what she was used to. He was missing his armor, instead, he was wearing loose, dusty-brown breeches and high, brown boots. He was also missing his metal mask, and although his actual face didn't scare her at all, she still wasn't used to it. Ada handed Buffy the clothes, then disappeared through the double doors. She followed him in the room and found, as she had expected, the sleeping chamber. Ada was rolling out her sleeping bag near the bed in the center of the room. Now Buffy understood the discussion Ada was having with the other Gods earlier on.

_- Earlier On -_

When Buffy had boarded the very large and very strange ship, the other Gods had tried to take her from Ada. But as soon as Buffy realized what they were trying to do, she ran to Ada and clung to his leg, refusing to let go.

Ak'ron, the leader of the Gods, chuckled at the comical scene before him. A few of his subjects were trying to get a human child off his son, Tlak'han's leg. He also found it amusing how fond the girl was of Tlak'han. But now he was curious as to how his son happened to stumble upon the child and how she had come to recieve the mark of a warrior on her forehead. Ak'ron called off his subjects and informed Tlak'han that the child would be under his care. Now that would be a formidable challange for his son who was barely into his adulthood.

The Gods, or at least that's what Buffy thought they were called, she would have to ask.....but how would she ask? She decided she would find out later because the other 'Gods' were leaving and Ada was signaling her to follow him through a door on her left

They walked down several corridors and up several ladders and Buffy was getting tired. Everytime they passed one of Ada's people, they would look at her as if she sprouted two other heads, turned a shade of neon pink, and had an Alien pop out of her chest. She began to grow nerverous and she, oddly enough, clutched the Alien head she used as an arm guard closer to her. Buffy started to quietly sing her favorite song, she always would to get her mind off of something that was troubling her.

"My bologna has a first name, its O-S-C-A-R,

my bologna has a second name, its M-E-Y-E-R.

Oh, I like to eat it everyday,

and if you ask my why I'll say.....

cuz Oscar Meyer has a way

with B-O-L-O-G-N-A."

As Buffy began to feel more relaxed, she began to sing louder. And she would say the last line faster everytime, errupting in giggles after, then starting the song over. Buffy smiled up at Ada who had been, for the whole time, staring at her with what would have most likey been a look nothing short of quizical. She couldn't really tell since he had his mask on.

"Ada?" She called up to him, knowing that he wouldn't understand, "What **_do_** you call your people?"

_- Present Time -_

Ada helped Buffy into the clothes he had brought her. First, she slipped into the undergarments, they were black and stretchy, much like a two-piece bathing suit. Ada then helped her into a layer of some sort of net that covered her torso, arms, and legs. The net-like material reminded Buffy of large fish nets and every once in while she would have a cartoon-like mental image of herself being pulled out of a river in a fish net, sending her into a fit of giggles and leaving poor Ada confused. When she had finally stopped giggling, he slipped a small, sandy-colored tunic that left her stomach uncovered and sleeves that reached just below her elbows over her head. Buffy slipped on a sandy-colored skirt that covered her front and back side, leaving the sides exposed. The skirt was too big around the waist so Ada pulled a belt with an assortment of beads hanging off the belt rings onto it.. Finally, he helped her pull on her sandy-colored leggings that wrapped around her shins.

Buffy was finally dressed and Ada sent her to bed.

The next day, Ada took Buffy to another room, there was a high, metal table and he set her on it. Buffy looked around the room, there were counters all around and some had strange objects lying on them. Most of the objects looked very sharp and deadly. She began to fidget but with one look, Ada stilled her. After a few minutes, Ike came in through the door with a syringe in one hand. Buffy watched as he injected her with a clear liquid and almost immediately she was completely numb.

Ike lay her on her stomach, moved her hair away from her neck, and pulled something over it. There was a slight tingling at the base of her neck, where her brain stem and spine connected, and Buffy wondered what he was doing. Not even five minutes later, Buffy could feel again. Ike had long been done with whatever it was he was doing and she was sitting up on the table. The place where there was tingling now began to slightly sting. She reached up to rub it but Ada caught her hand.

- Do not touch it, - he spoke. Buffy looked up at him, shocked. - It has not completely healed. - Ada's voice was inside her head and she looked around, confused. - We have implanted a microchip directly into your nueral system, allowing us to understand eachother and you to be able to use our technology. - He explained, forgetting that she was only a seven year old child. Buffy stared up at him with a blank look on her face. - Nevermind. Now onto names. -

- Ada? - Buffy pointed up at him.

- I am called Tlak'han, - he corrected her.

- Ada. - Ada shook his head but let it go. - I'm Buffy. -

- Buffy, an odd name, - he lifted the girl up off the table and set her on the ground. - Now, let us begin your training. -

- Training? -

_**- Eight Years Later - **_

Buffy was slammed into the cushioned wall of the training room, she grunted when she felt her side begin throb with pain as she crumpled to the floor. Buffy wiped the sweat off her arched brow and slowly stood up, using the wall as a support. She was wearing the same outfit that Ada had given her eight years ago, except a larger version of it to accomodate her growth. Her hair was bound into soft, shimmering, golden dreadlocks with each lock containing a ribbon, weaved around it to keep it in place. Her body was lean, slim, and toned due to years of hard physical training provided by her three tormentors, Mike, Ada, and Ike. She had not grown in heighth much, and she suspected she wouldn't be doing much more of it anymore. Buffy stood at a whopping five feet and two inches, a whole foot shorter than the shortest God her age. Eight years and she was **_still_** calling them Gods, she had to ask Ada what his people were called.

Her side throbed, focusing her attention back to her sparring session. Buffy's fierce, hazel-green eyes locked onto her opponent: Grishnak.

_**Grishnak.**_

Oh, how she despised Grishnak.

She disliked him with a very, **_very_**, strong passion.

He had been tormenting her ever since he had seen her in the training room eight years ago. Grishnak had only been a few years older than her and had begun his training with his father, who had the same training schedule as their leader's son, Tlak'han. At first he had been overjoyed to share his training time with the praised warrior and had hopes that Tlak'han would help train him along with his father. But then, he saw him with his own trainee, a _human_ **_female_** to boot. Grishnaks hopes were shot down and he dispised the flithy human girl for even being on their ship.

When the two sparred, he was ruthless and unmerciful, and his father scolded him for it, in front of Tlak'han and the girl. His pride was shot down. But Tlak'han would stop his father, saying that it was for the best if Grishnak didn't hold back on Buffy, so _she_ would learn, so **_she_** could improve her fighting skills. Why his idol warrior favored a human girl over a growing warrior of his kind, he could not understand.

Unfortunately, even **_Grishnak_** had to admit, Buffy was learning at a very fast, and very steady pace. No one could tell if she was equally as skilled as Grishnak in their fighting abilities, or if she was holding back.

But today, Buffy had been feeling weird, she felt as if her body was changing. Not changing into something, just....changing. And because of that, she couldn't focus, her body felt almost foreign to her. And Grishnak took advantage of her dazed state, allowing himself to happily thrash Buffy thoroughly around the large, padded training room. So, all in all, Buffy was **_not_** a happy camper.

- What's wrong? - Grishnak sneered at her, - Finally realize that you're just **_filthy_**, **_weak_**, and **_ugly_** human? You can yield now and save yourself from the pain. -

"Sure, just as soon as you slap on a tutu, dance across the ship singing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot', and proclaim yourself Princess of the Universe, you damn-ugly bastard," Buffy smirked as she watched his expression change from triumph to utter confusion when he couldn't understand her language.

Grishnak was about to launch another attack on the defenseless girl when Ada's voice rang out.

- That's enough for today, - he halted their sparring session, - Buffy, let's go. - Buffy nodded weakly and followed Ada out of the training room, immediately feeling lighter as she adjusted to the gravity shift. In the training room, the gravity was set higher than normal.

Ada noticed Buffy looked a little forlorn.

- Something troubles you, - he stated, more than asked. When he recieved no response, he continued. - If you are disappointed with your sparring session, you should not be. You will not be in top condition _every_ day of your life. - Buffy shook her head.

- It's not that, it's just- - she paused, - -it's just that....he called me weak, filthy, and ugly. - Ada raised an eyebrow, never had he known anyone to be concerned with insults thrown back and forth between a fighting pair. But he understood her insecurity, Buffy was the only human on the ship and saying that she was different from everyone else was the understatement of the century.

- You are not any of those, - Ada felt a little akward, he still wasn't used to trying to cheer the teenager up. How the humans dealt with their adolescents, he did not know. Buffy looked up at him, insecurity shining in her eyes. - If you were weak, you wouldn't have been able to defeat Grishnak in half of your sparring sessions. -

- Yeah, I guess... - Buffy smiled a little.

- And you're not filthy. In fact, I'd say you were the exact opposite, you always insist on being clean, - Buffy raised an eyebrow as Ada continued, - and I'm sure you are not, in your people's standards, ugly. Though it does not always matter what you look like on the outside, you are a fierce warrior and that's all that matters. - Her smile widened. - And I'm sure that someday, you will strike fear in the hearts of your enemies when they look upon your face. - Buffy turned away and frowned.

_At least he tried,_ she thought as she shook her head, _at least he tried._

_**- At Dinner -**_

Buffy sat in the mess hall at a small table by herself, poking at her chunky soup-like food with her eating utensil. After eight years of eating their food, she still didn't know what it was they were feeding her and Buffy wanted to keep it that way. Though, she did developed a taste for the red chunks, even if it did look like balls of raw beef. The smell wasn't too bad either, it reminded her of steamed spinach. Their deserts mostly consisted of wierd little granola bars that Ada said were nutritious for the body. They shouldn't even be called desert, but they were the closest thing to it. And everytime Buffy thought about desert, she thought about chocolate.

Oh, how she longed for chocolate.

Nothing could top chocolate on the desert charts.

- Stop playing with your food, - Ada scolded as he took the seat in front of her.

- I don't feel hungry, - she said as she continued rolling the chunks around in her soup. But her guardian took her eating utensil, scooped up some food into it, and inserted it into her mouth.

- I don't care, you **_will_** eat, - Ada commanded as he turned back to his own food. Buffy pouted and kept poking her food, but then she heard a series of clicking and growling sounds coming from Ada.

- Okay, okay, I'll eat, - she said as she quickly began eating. The sound he had made was very familiar to Buffy, she called it his 'You-better-do-what-I-say-or-I'll-make-your-life-very-**_very_**-miserable' sound.

Buffy was laying on her cot in the corner of Ada's sleeping chamber, right beside the window. She watched as the stars slowly drifted by. Buffy would never get tired of stargazing, the colors the gas clusters made were always beautiful. Buffy especially loved watching supernovas, at a safe distance mind you, everything in space was beautiful. Her eyes slowly closed as she watched creatures she called space angels, made completely of radient energy, dance around the ship and passing her window. Buffy remembered, as she drifted to sleep, Ada telling her, in his soothing mind-voice, about the space angels. How they were attracted to passing ships. That was one of her favorite memories after moving onto the ship.

It was only a couple of hours after she had fallen asleep when Buffy felt something insider her stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the pitch black room that wasn't so pitch black anymore. She knew the lights were off and the window's shade was closed, but she could still see as if it were as bright as day. Buffy sat up, the weird feeling she had earlier was now completely gone, she felt renewed and re-energized. Hell, she felt like the freakin' Energizer Bunny. Buffy looked over at Ada, he was in a deep sleep, she could tell by the slow and ryhthmic rise and fall of his chest. Very quietly, she crept to the door and exited the room. Buffy made her way around the pitch black living room with ease and out into the dimly lit corridor. She smiled before she spinted to the her usual training room. All the training rooms were three levels up and on the far end of the ship, but Buffy had made it there in no time at all, sprinting and climbing as fast as she could the whole way.

When she got to the training room, Buffy began to warm up. She did laps, sit ups, pull ups, push ups....anything you could name, she had never felt this much in shape in her entire life, and she was pretty fit. Buffy slipped into the weapon room looked at the array of weapons, Ada had only let her use the staff and hadn't trained her in any other weapon. But as she ran her hand over the unfamiliar weapons, it felt like she had used them before, like she was trained and very skilled at using them. Buffy selected a few of the deadliest looking weapons, mostly sword and lance-like and surprisingly light. She made a couple practices swings and did a couple moves that she didn't know she could do. She was completely comfortable with every weapon she held. Buffy set up in the training room and began testing out ther weapons

Ada awoke to find Buffy missing, how did he not hear her leaving? Even in a deep sleep, he could wake himself if there was even the tiniest sound other than breathing. So, she had either knocked him out, or was **extremely** quite. Problem was....Buffy was **_never_** quiet,

He had been searching the ship for her, he looked in all the places she would most likely go to. So that left the only place she _wouldn't_ go, the training room. Imagine Ada's surprise when he found Buffy, in the _training room_, the last place she would ever go, practicing with a weapon that was at least twice her weight, and wielding it like it was an extension of her arm. He was surprised alright.

Ada must have been standing outside of the door window, watching his charge execute a very complicated and increasingly difficult combonation of moves, flowing from one stance to another like water. She made it look so easy, like it wasn't fighting at all, more like a perfectly choreographed dance. He hadn't noticed when Buffy finished until she was waving her hand infront of his face.

Buffy finshed her workout and noticed Ada standing outside of the door window. She smiled and waved at him but he didn't seem to notice her. She opened the sliding door and waved her hand in front of his face, he finally seemed tosnap back into reality.

- How long have you been standing there? - Buffy asked as she moved the big lance so she could shift her weight onto it.

- A while,- Ada eyed the weapon in her hand, - How are you able to carry that? -

- This thing? - Buffy looked at the lance, - It's not that heavy, it's barely heavier than a staff. - She looked up at him quizically.

- That is nearly 200 of your pounds, I would not consider that as light. - He looked at her in disbelief.

- Well, I don't think it's heavy, - Buffy headed over to the small pile of weapons and lifted another big lance in her other hand. Ada's eyes shot open. She was carrying nearly 400 pounds, he didn't know why her arms weren't falling off yet. - Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me put these babies away? - Ada helped her in placing the weapons back in the weapon room just before Grishnak and his father arrived.

- So, **_human_**, - Grishnak stood in front of Buffy, arms crossed over his broad chest, - are you ready for me to, as you say, beat you to a bloody pulp? - Buffy only smirked.

- You can try, Grish, - she growled mischeviously, - you can try.-

Buffy and Grishnak stood in the center of the padded training room, they bowed to eachother, then jumped itno fighting positions, Buffy on the defensive. She studied the God. Buffy scoffed, he was far from being a God, she still had yet to ask Ada about what his people were called.

While she was distracted, Grishnak lashed out at Buffy and knocked her on her back. That's when her instincts kicked in. Buffy flipped to her feet and executed a series of punches and kicks to Grishnak's torso so fast that he had no time to react, she finished off the attack with a spinning, roundhouse kick to his jaw. Grishnak spit out neon green blood and looked up at the young girl standing above him. He angrily leapt back into their fight, blinding strikiing out at Buffy.

Grishnak's father had brought some of his friends to train with him and his son, but now they were watching the fight with great interest. All who were watching could see that Buffy was toying with Grishnak, that she was definately holding back some unknown strength. The fight was over even before it had begun.

Buffy dealt the winning blow with a side kick to Grishnak's chest. The force of her blow sent him flying to the farthest side of the room. Buffy stood there, shocked.

- Whoa, - she looked towards Ada, he too was staring on in shock, his jaw hit the floor and his madibles were flaping open. - Did I do that? -

Buffy was sitting in the same room she had sat in eight years ago when they implanted the chip in her. Ada was leaning against one of the counters next to the table. They were waiting for the results of her physical. Mike came through the door holding some sort of data pad.

- Well, the results show you are in perfect condition, - he bgean, - **_extremely_** perfect condition. Your physical cababilities seemed to have increased dramatically......overnight.....somehow. It seems that the weakness and fatigue you felt the previous day was due to the fact that your body was changing, to compensate for your increased physical abilities. So, I'd say you're more than just okay. But out of curiosity, how exactly did this change come about? -

- I have no idea, - Buffy shrugged, - I didn't do anything different the day before, nothing out of the ordinary, except sleep in. - Buffy sniggered as she remembered how Ada couldn't get her out of bed, resulting in him having her run four extra miles. At that thought she frowned, she didn't like that part. - Maybe someone up there likes me and decided to give me a nice little gift. - Buffy smiled.

- I highly doubt that, - Ada snorted. Buffy sent him a glare.

- You know, I could probably kick your ass now. -

- Uh huh......suuuure.... - Ada left the room followed by Buffy.

- You're gonna regret those words later, buster. -

And regret them he did.

A/N: Finally! Jeez, this took me a long time to write. I hope you guys like this chapter. Eh, I didn't mean for it to be so long, it's just that I got caught up in writing the first part and I wanted to finish this thing. So the fight between Buffy and Grishnak was cut a little short, no worries, there'll be more fights, and the explination about how she got her powers was vague. But I hope this chapter was better than the first. God, longest chapter I've written in my life. Feedback would be very much appreciated, read and review! Please and Thank you! = )

Oh yeah, I drew a picture of Ada, it's on , I can't get the link. So, if you want to go look at it just go to , go to Search by Artist, there should be four bars labeled First Name, Last Name, Username, and Alias. Type this info in: First Name: Mal, Last Name: Cabiling, or Username: AnyankaTaylor and I forgot my alias...lol. The picture should be titled: Ada.


	3. New Neighbors

disclaimer: Why do I even bother? Everyone knows I don't own anything but the story plot and my original characters, except Grid and Mohegan, they belong to Vitold Wisniewski (by the way, thanks for letting me use them = D ). Now it looks like the smiley face has a double chin.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, my dad was reformatting my computer so everything was deleted....and all sorts of insanity insued. But yeah, I finally finished the third chapter, had a little writer's block, too. 'Damn you writer's block!!!'

**Alien vs Slayer**

by Ashelin Rayne

Chapter Three

New Neighbors

- I already told you my answer! -

- But..... -

- No! -

- Are you su- -

- Yes! -

- Can't I- -

- No! -

- But Buffy.... -

- NO!! I told you, I _don't_ know how I got to be SuperBuffy. Yes, I'm sure I don't know. And NO! You can't run _anymore_ tests! - Buffy was on her way out of the training room, followed by Mike, who was currently pestering her about her new-found physical abilities.

- Why not? - He whined.

- What is it with you.....you.....um....-

- Yautja. -

- Thank you! _Finally_, someone tells me what you guys are called! - Mike looked at Buffy oddly, but then shook it off.

- Are you sure you won't let me? - She stopped abruptly, causing the big Yautja to stumble into her. Buffy slowly turned to face Mike with a look nothing short of muderous.

- Mike, - she growled, - if you ask me about this again, I'll use **_you_** as _my_ test subject to see if I **_can_** actually rip a Yautja's head off. -

- So, no? - Mike took a step back, knowing how tempermental, not to mention_ violent_, Buffy could be. The tiny girl shot him one last glare, turned, and walked away, heading to her quarters. - Um, Buffy? I've been meaning to ask you something. - Buffy whipped around and growled at him.

- Nothing about 'you-know-what,' - she nodded and Mike continued, - why do you insist on calling me 'Mike'? -

The corner of Buffy's lips twitched as she forced herself to keep a straight face.

- Well? -

- No reason, - Buffy grinned and walked away.

Buffy sat alone in her sleeping chamber, her back to the make-shift seat of the widow sill, staring out into space. She held Mr. Gordo close to her, she had totally forgotten about him. Buffy had put him in her back pack when Ada made the Alien-armor for her when she first met him. Mr. Gordo was worn and dirty, there were years-old tear stains all over him. But he was still as soft and snugly as ever. Buffy's attention was drawn away from Mr. Gordo and back to the window. Before, she would sit there for hours trying to find Earth, or at least Earth's galaxy, but stopped shortly after she settled down into Yautja life.

Now she was looking for the planet Ada was sent to on a hunt, he told her the prey was Pyode Amedha, Buffy's people (A/N: aka Humans) but she didn't seem to mind, just as long as _she_ didn't have to hunt them. He had been gone for a week and she was missing him very much. At least with Ada around, he could've told Mike to stop annoying her. And the Yautja around the ship caught wind of the human girl who gave Tlak'han a run for his money when the two sparred. And seeing how Tlak'han was of the Yautja's Honored Elite warriors, it only sparked the curiosity everyone was feeling.

Everytime Buffy went to train, there was always a crowd to watch her, to see if the rumors were true. And fankly, she was getting annoyed wtih being gawked at all the time. There were several occasions when the Yautja would challange her to a sparring match, and in most of those occasions, she would would beat the tar out of her opponent, of course showing mercy before she seriously injured them or if they yielded. The only cases where she lost was when she fought against other Honored warriors like Ada.

Then there was Grishnak. Buffy decided that that boy had more mood swings than a pregnant woman. One time, when she was training with him, his father, and Ike, he was being his usual arrogant self towards her. Then he started to act....._nice_, to Buffy, like she was his _equal_. Then he was being all avoidy-like. He would avoid looking at her while she was looking at him. Then Grishnak would completely ignore Buffy. Then pay attention only to her. Then he would revert back to his arrogant self. Grishnak would switch moods in a continuous cycle that made Buffy's head spin. He confused her so much that she would snap and take out her frustration on the training dummy in the weapon room, completely annihilating it.

Everything was different when Ada was gone, and Buffy wanted him to come back now, so everything could get back to being normal. Sure, he had been sent on Hunts before, but all of them were before she had gotten her superhuman strength. Everything was different and she didn't like it.

Buffy _really_ missed Ada.

Another week had passed and Buffy finally got word that they were on their way to pick up Ada and she was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to tell him all that she had been doing during the past week. During one of her training sessions at the beggining of the week, Ak'ron had come to watch her train. He too, had heard the rumors of his son's charge and decided to pay her a visit. When he saw her sparring with one of his Honored warriors, to say he was impressed was an understatement. After she finished sparring and was about to head out, Ak'ron approached her. He saw greater potential in her and offered to train Buffy, at least until her original trainer got back. Buffy gladly accepted the Elder warrior's offer.

So, for a whole week...Buffy was in hell. She was in a place **_worse_** than hell. She was **_below_** the place that was worse than hell. Below the place that was worse than hell, then fifty feet of crap and there was Buffy. _'Why?'_ she thought to herself, _'Why did I accept his offer?'_

Buffy had never been so exhausted in her life, she was extremely sore everywhere and everytime she moved she was painfully reminded of that fact. Ak'ron was infinately worse than Ada when it came to being a slave-driver - er... - trainer. Even **_Grishnak_** was sympathetic towards her. Telling herself that she was going to get through this....punishment....and come out as a better warrior was the only thing keeping her going, that and the day she was going to get her old trainer, Ada, back.

When their ship landed on the planet to pick up Ada, Buffy practically flew to the huge docking bay doors. Before anyone else got off to greet the Honored warrior, the girl ran out and jumped on him, nearly knocking him over. One of the Yautja took Ada's trophy to be sent up to his living quarters and left him to continue his reunion with the strange human girl.

- Ada! - Buffy squealed as she gave him a fierce and quick hug. If he hadn't been a Yautja, she would've broken a couple ribs. - I'm so glad you're back! And I didn't mean it when I called you a homicidal trainer! Or when I called you an evil slave-driver! You're the greatest trainer in the universe! -

- Wha-..... Buffy? Is something wrong? - Ada was completely baffled at her outburst.

- It's **_suicidal_** to let Ak'ron train you! - She cried. Ada looked up at his father who was standing at the top of the ramp. Ak'ron had amusement shining in his aged eyes. Suddenly, the two threw their heads back and erupted into howling laughter. Buffy stepped back at looked at Ada oddly. - What? What's so funny? -

- Nothing, little one, - he said as he recovered from his laughter.

- Tlak'han? - Buffy looked behind Ada and noticed another Yautja, almost as big as Ak'ron, behind him. There was someone else but they were standing behind the Yautja.

- My apologies, - Ada turned to the new Yautja, - Buffy, this is Grid, he had left our ship quite some time ago and I found him here with his....daughter. Grid is a very close friend of mine. -

- Tlak'han has told me much about you, Buffy, and I am honored to meet you, - Grid slightly bowed to her.

- Thanks, pleased to meet you, too, - Buffy returned the gesture. - Didn't he say you had a daughter? -

- Ah, yes, - he stepped to the side to reveal a smaller, yet muscular form. - This is Mohegan. - She stood at five feet and seven inches, five inches taller than Buffy. Her skin was a light bronze color, it looked almost like her own skin. Mohegan was clad in the Yautja's basic Light Armor.

- Hi, I'm Buffy, - Buffy greeted the taller female. She gasped when Mohegan pulled off her bio-mask. Buffy found another female Pyode Amedha, just like herself, standing before her. Mohegan had light brown hair in dreadlocks, much like her own, with sacred beads attatched to the ends and bright, hazel-brown eyes. There was a large scar down her left eye, it started from just above her eyebrow and ended just below her cheekbone. She had a necklace made of sharp teeth and an earing hanging from her left ear.

- Mohegan, - she nodded her head in greeting.

- Wow! You're like me! - Buffy smiled, - I never thought I'd get to meet someone else like me! Maybe I'll actually have someone to talk to that isn't pumped with male testosterone. - She shot a look at Ada.

- I was surprised to here about you, too, - Mohegan smiled, - is it true? About you and your stength, I mean. -

- Well, maybe later I could show you, - Buffy grinned ferally, - and I need to show Ada what I learned. -

- And what would that be? - Ada cocked an eyebrow as his head tilted to the side.

- Like I'm going to tell you. - She smirked.

Grid and Mohegan were placed into the living quarters a deck below Ada and Buffy and as soon as they were settled in, Buffy dragged Mohegan along with her to the training room where they found Grishnak. The male Yautja looked up from the saber he was polishing as the two female warriors entered. He made a sound of shocked annoyance.

- Now there are two of you?! - He looked at Mohegan, then shook his head and went back to polishing, - pretty soon there'll be hordes of you Pyode Amedha females popping up everywhere on this ship. -

- Ignore Grishnak, - Buffy told the older woman, - this is as friendly as he gets. Except on those occasional mood swing days. - Both Grishnak and Mohegan looked at Buffy in confusion. - Nevermind. -

- So, shall we warm up before Tlak'han and father get here? - Mohegan looked down at Buffy.

- You actually call Grid 'father'? - She asked.

- Yes, - the older woman raised, - don't you call Tlak'han 'father'? -

- No, but I call him Ada, - she smiled. The two began to stretch, preparing for their workout. - So, how old are you? No offense, you don't exactly look like you've sprung right out of your tweens. -

- I'm twenty-nine years old, - Mohegan replied.

- Wow, older than I thought, - Buffy bent over her legs as she held onto to the bottom of her feet, - that's a nifty battle scar, where'd you get it? -

- You ask a lot of questions, - she chuckled at the younger girl.

- Sorry, it's just that I've never met another human like me, - the fifteen year old smiled sheepishly.

- I got this scar from the Kainde Amedha (A/N: aka Aliens) Queen that I killed, - Mohegan then pointed to the necklace of teeth around her neck, - and these are her teeth. - She then grinned triumphantly. - Took out her and her whole pack. -

- By yourself?! - Buffy stared at the battle scarred warrior in awe and amazement as she nodded her head. - **_COOL!!_** - Everyone in the training room, which would be Grishnak and Mohegan, jumped at her sudden exclamation. Grishnak had been so surprised that he had accidently flung the saber he was polishing up in the air, it had landed right in between his open legs and a hair's width away from his....private area.

- Woman!! Are you **_insane!?!_** - He cried, - Don't **_do_** that!!! - The whole room became silent. Buffy looked over to the exasperated Yautja male, she suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. Mohegan soon joined in the laughing, only her sorce of amusement was the younger girl's antics. Grishnak looked at the laughing females and shook his head.

_'Paja help me,'_ he silently prayed to the Gods as he looked heaven-ward.

The door of the training room slid open and Ada and Grid stepped in, the two surveyed the scene in confusion. Grid turned to Ada.

- What hap- - he began but Ada stoped him.

- One thing I've learned in all my years with Buffy, - he looked at the girl rolling on the floor, laughing, - _never_ ask. -

The laughing pair finally collected themselves and Buffy was ready to spar with Ada. Grid and Mohegan were eargerly waiting, both wanting to see if Ada was telling the truth about Buffy, or just overexaggerating. The fighting pair stood in the center of the training room. Facing eachother, they bowed, then slipped into fighting positions. Buffy was the first to make a move, she lashed out at Ada with incredible speed, she was surprised herself. _'Note to self,'_ she thought, _'thank Ak'ron for strapping those 100 pound weights to my arms and legs.'_ Ada struck her while she was distracted and knocked her on her back. _'Note to self,'_ Buffy thought as she flipped to her feet, _'stop making notes to yourself and getting yourself distracted.'_

The two were sending blow after blow of punches and kicks, but neither of them were getting any hits in. Buffy was moving faster than she ever had and she combined her new speed with her strength, resulting in a powerful combination. The two moved in almost perfect sychronization, one would attack and the other would block, then their positions would switch. Both would predict the other's every move with such ease that only came with years of training together. After a little over five minutes, they saw an opening and took it, landing kicks to each other at the same time and sending the other flying to the opposite ends of the room. Buffy flipped in midair and landed, with a cat-like grace, on her feet. Ada landed with a thud on his back but quickly rolled backwards onto his feet.

- You're holding back, - he said as he stood up.

- So are you, - she replied as she brushed the invisible dust off her arms.

- Well, I didn't want to hurt you. -

- Funny, I was about to say the same thing. -

Ada and Buffy leapt at each other and the spar began again, more intense and face-paced than before with the older Yautja warrior having the upperhand. The blows were traded, much of the time with Buffy on the recieving end. She surprised Ada with a new, and _very_ complicated move, he recognized it as one of his father's moves but he was too late to counter or block it so he was knocked backwards. The fight continued for several more minutes before Buffy finally yielded. Now it was Grid and Mohegan's turn to be amazed and in awe.

- Tlak'han, - Grid turned to Ada, - you were, most definately, not overexaggerating. -

- If anything, you were _under_exaggerating! - Mohegan stared, wide-eyed, at Buffy. -_ Wow!_ -

- Yeah, I get that from a lot of people, - Buffy smiled sheepishly. - So.....who's up for dinner? -

The three stared at the young girl.

- What? I'm hungry. -

Thanks to all who reviewed! = D

**manticore-gurl071134:** I always wondered what it would've been like when Buffy first got her slayer powers, too.

**ShadowHawk:** How'd I do? You know, with the whole introducing of your characters? Had to work with writer's block so I hope it came out good.

**captuniv:** Thanks for the links. = ) Sorry it's taking a while to get to her first hunt, I didn't know I was gonna have all this other stuff in between, but I guess it's turning out okay.

**Mountain King:** No worries. = D I probably would've been irked too.

**Hurlekain:** Thanks! Your story sounds interesting, can't wait for you to put it up. I'll keep that Ripley thing in mind. = )

**Iceflame55:** Oh, well, you've seen the change. = ) Thanks for reviewing!

**Xelab:** Thanks, as soon as my writer's block lets up, I'll get the chapters written faster.

**boo:** Thank, well, she got severly whooped by Ak'ron so she knows not to be cocky.

**Alien Pitt:** Buffy is still able to speak English, but some of it she's forgotten. And yeah, I'll somehow kill her off (and ressurect her, mind you) so Kendra could be activated. The Preds are called Yautja (as you can see in the story) and yes, they do have a culture. But the males just hunt, the females are the ones stuck with the politics and stuff like that.

**Bina:** Thanks, sometimes people complain about length and I wasn't sure if what I had was too long.

**El Chacal:** I don't know how the pairings will go, but I guess we'll just have to wait. I knew someone was gonna ask about Mr. Gordo, I totally forgot about him in the first chap and was planning to put him in the second chap but forgot about him again....so now, here he is, in the third chap. = D

Please review! You guys are my inspiration! Oh, I found a working link to my gallery! Yay me! It shouldn't be hard to find Ada's pic cuz it's the first one on the list. Here it is......(without the spaces)

http:www . side7 . com / art / anyanka(underscore)taylor / gallery . html

(LoL, if you've noticed, I've got a million names....Ashelin Rayne, Anyanka Taylor....and a couple others...but my real name is Mal...short for Mallory)


	4. Resurrection Part I

**A/N:** I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that it took so long!!! But here it is! Chapter 4!!! I just have one thing to say:  
**_Damn you, Writer's Block!!!!!_**

I've had that since forever!!! Oh, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

* * *

**_

**Alien vs Slayer  
**by Ashelin Rayne

Chapter Four  
Resurrection Part I  
Hav'ok : Bad Blood

The year had gone by slowly and uneventfully, Grid and Mohegan were quick to adjust to ship life. When not training, Buffy would usually wander around doing whatever she felt like, or spend time with Mohegan, usually the latter. Life couldn't be more trouble-free, even when living on a ship with Grishnak. Of course with age came maturity. Buffy could now hold a civil conversation with him, without insulting eachother, maybe the usual teasing, but insult-free. But only when they weren't sparring, then it would be free-for-all when it came to damaging the other's pride. It was during one of those conersations with Grishnak that sent her on a search through the ship. He told her about one of the ship's map rooms where she could find her home planet. Buffy was so happy that she had gave him a giant bear hug and ran out of the room, leaving the male Yautja bewildered.

_'Hmm....he said it was on the observatory deck,'_ Buffy thought to herself as she was climbing up a ladder, _'Ugh, it just _had_ to be on the highest deck.'_ She was out of breath from climbing the ladders by the time she reached the observatory deck. Buffy looked down the long corridor, like every other corridor, there were doors on either side, but when she looked up at the unusually high ceiling, she gasped. The ceiling was like a giant window, she felt as if she was standing in space herself. Before she could search for the map room, someone called to her from down the ladder.

Buffy looked over the side and found Ike standing at the bottom ladder.

- Hey, Ike, - she smiled, - what's up? - She could see the confusion in his face and grinned, knowing that he still didn't know half of the slang she used.

- Nothing is...up, - he frowned, - but Tlak'han asked me to find you. -

- Oh, what does he want? -

- He wanted to let you know that he was going to be busy with Ak'ron all day, so he won't be training today, - Ike relayed the message and was about to leave when Buffy stopped him.

- What are they doing? -

- A ship has requested to come aboard for repairs and Tlak'han is supposed to keep an eye on them, - he explained.

- Ooh! New people, can I come meet them, too? - Buffy asked as she slid down the ladder.

- I guess, they are in one of the docking bays. -

- You're not going?-

- I am needed elsewhere. -

- Oh, ok. See you later. - Buffy took off running to the docking bay deck.

_'How in the hell did I get lost?'_ Buffy growled at herself, she was talking to herself again, thus distracting her from looking at where she was going. _' I _really_ gotta' stop doing that.'_ She looked around an unfamiliar docking bay. _'How come I don't remember this place.....and who's idea was to have more than one docking bay?'_ Buffy found another door and saw Ada through the tiny window on the other side. She pressed the side panel to open it, there was a soft beep, signaling that the door was locked. Buffy frowned at it. The was loud creaking sound, like how a rusted hinge sounded. Suddenly, red lights by the docking bay door began to flash, signaling that they were about to be opened. Buffy stared at them in horror.

- Oh shit. -

* * *

Ada was waiting alone for the ship to arrive, his father requested him to keep watch over the Yautja arriving. Ak'ron told him about the feeling of distrust he felt towards the crew of the tiny ship and he wanted them under surveillance. Although Ada was all for the saftey of his own home-ship, he would rather be training. 

A soft beeping roused him from his thoughts but he ignored the sound, he saw the flashing lights and turned to watch the docking bay doors open. Ada gasped when he saw Buffy standing in front of the door. He quickly opened the door, pulled her next to him, and shut it. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Ada turned to the girl.

- What were you doing in there!? - He roared.

- I got lost! - Buffy squeeked out.

- Y-you got _lost_!? - He looked at her in disbelief. - You got **_lost!?!_** -

- I was looking for you and then I got distracted because I was talking to myself and I ended up in there and the door was locked then the lights started flashing and yeah...... - Buffy babbled but stoped when Ada sent her a withering glare.

- You could've been **_killed_** out there! - He exclaimed as he suddenly pulled her into a hug, realizing just how much Buffy meant to him. He realized that she had nestled into his large Yautja heart, truly becoming his daughter. - What would I do if I lost you? -

- Ada, - Buffy smiled at him, - I'm okay, I'm not lost. You could never lose me even if you tried. - She joked. Ada fondly knicked her chin with his knuckle.

- What are you doing here anyway? -

- I wanted to meet the new people, - she smiled innocently. There was a large thud as the ship landed in the bay, as soon as the bay doors closed, Ada opened the door and the two went to greet the crew. Two Yautja stepped out of the small ship, both were at least six feet and three inches, fairly short for a their kind. The taller of the two greeted Ada.

- We thank you for your hospitality, - he bowed, - I am Reva and this is Kaza.- The shorter Yautja also bowed. Reva then noticed Buffy standing beside Ada.

- I am Tlak'han and this is my.....daughter, Buffy, - Buffy looked up at Ada and smiled. - Our Elder, Ak'ron, has requested that I be your guide around our ship. But before you start on your repairs, please eat and rest. -

- We thank you, - the two bowed again and followed Ada to the eating area.

- Ada, I'm going to meet Mohegan and train some more, - Buffy said as she set off in a different direction. The two new Yautja watched her retreating figure with interest. When they turned to follow Ada, Buffy turned to watch them, a tingling feeling at the back of her head warning her of something. But she just shrugged it off and went on her way.

- Tell us, how did you come to have a Pyode Amedha for a daughter? - Kaza asked. Ada made a noise close to a snort from trying not to laugh.

- That is a long story, - he inwardly grinned, - come, I will tell you as we eat. -

* * *

Buffy flopped down onto her cot, completely exhausted. Grishnak had decided to be exceptionally cruel and take full advantage of her distracted state. She snorted. _'He always seems to be doing that.'_ Buffy couldn't seem to get her mind off the wierd vibe she had recieved from the two newcomers. But the more her thoughts dwelled on it, the foggier her mind got and she finally let her heavy eyelids close as sleep overtook her.

* * *

_Buffy's eyes snapped open and immediatly regretted it, the bright white light of the room she was in burned her eyes and she cursed. She opened her eyes more carefully this time, making sure she had one hand to cover the offending brightness. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light, she scanned the room she stood in. The room was about as big as hers and Ada's living quarters and was blindingly white. Buffy slowly spun around to take in the rest of the room only to find it bare. She jumped when a voice spoke from behind her._

_"Hey kid," Buffy found herself face to face with a man who wore the ugliest clothes she had ever seen in her life._

_"Wh-who are y-you?" She asked slowly, uncertain if she had spoke in her native tongue correctly. "Wh-where am I?"_

_"You're in a dream room, Slayer," he grinned, "it was the only way they could contact you."_

_"Slayer?"_

_"That's what you are, a Slayer." Buffy cocked an eyebrow._

_"What am I supposed to be slaying?Aliens from deep space?"_

_"Vampires, demons, mythical creatures of the dark...."_

_"Vampires? You mean like...what was his name...Dracoba?"_

_"Dracula, and yes, like him."_

_Buffy paused for a moment, thoroughly confused. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. And opened it again, then closed it._

_"What the HELL are you talking about!? And who the HELL are you!?"_

_"The name's Whistler, kid, I'm a balance demon and I work for the Powers That Be," Whistler was met with a blank stare, "well, obviously you were never told anything about what you are. You are mythical warrior of the light, the chosen one, the Vampire Slayer."As Whistler explained, Buffy sat back in shock as she soaked up the information the balance demon was feeding her. When he was finally done, she looked up at him with her mouth hanging wide open._

_"Vampires and Demons _**do**_ exist?" Was all she could manage to say, the strangely dressed man just nodded._

_"Here's the bad news, kid," he said grimly, "since the Powers sent you out here, for reasons unknown to me, they left your home planet Earth undguarded. The balance there is slowly tipping to the side of evil and if you don't pass down the Slayer powers to someone on Earth soon, well, let's just say everything won't be as peachy keane as it should be."_

_"But how am I supposed to pass my powers down the line? The only way would be for me to...." Buffy trailed off and looked at the demon in horror, "you're not going to _**kill**_ me, are you?" Whistler laughed._

_"No, Slayer," he smiled reassuringly, "the Powers still need you out here, so you won't stay dead."_

_"So...I'm going to die, but I'm not going to stay dead...."_

_"Basically."_

_"What the hell!?! Am I going to be a zombie or something!?!"_

_"Good lord, no...." he chuckled, "all will be revealed in time."_

_"You and you're damn crypticism...."

* * *

_

The girl awoke with a start, scanning the dark room with her night-vision eyes. Buffy found Ada sleeping soundly on his cot and she easily made her way silently out of the room. She walked in a daze down the corridors of the ship, not really knowing where she was going, just letting her feet take her to where ever they wanted to go. The Slayer thought back to her odd dream, contemplating if it was real or not._ 'It sure as hell didn't seem real....talking about vampires and what-not.'_ Buffy noticed that she had stopped walking and was now standing in front of the docking bay entrance, the same docking bay where the new Yautjas' ship was docked in.

The blonde entered the docking bay and headed towards the ship, her feet still walking as if they had a mind of their own. Her possesed limbs took her inside the open ship, the inside was dark and she could barely see, even with her enhanced senses. Buffy cautiously looked around, her Slayer senses were tingling and she didn't like it. Suddenly, something struck her from behind and she stumbled forward, catching her forehead on something sticking out from the wall. Quickly turning, Buffy blocked another blow from her unknown assailant. She winced at the force of the attacker's blow and deduced that he was a full grown Yautja. She lashed out a kick to his ribs but yelped when he caught her leg and flipped her to the ground.

The wind was knocked out of Buffy when she landed hard on her back, she coughed and was about to get back up but the Slayer was pinned to the ground by the weight of a full grown Yautja in Heavy Armor. The young girl found it hard to draw in oxygen and she struggled to throw the attacker off. Her attempts were thwarted when she felt large hands clamp around her neck, squeezing the life out of her slowly. Buffy began to see light spots forming in her vision from lack of air and her hands that gripped the stangling arms above her slackened and fell to the ground as the girl fell into uncosciousness.

**A/N:** Nah ha! Cliffhanger! You just have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens! And I promise that I'll update it faster than I did with this chap! Please review!! Well, see ya' guys later!

-Ash


End file.
